The Intern
by P'titeLilith
Summary: Armin était convaincu que c'était l'occasion d'une vie, mais Eren l'avais juste vu comme une autre chance d'échouer. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'un stage dans un bureau étouffant de la Survey Corporation. UA. Traduction. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle histoire The Intern by Lutte, sur l'anime Shingeki no Kyojin.  
>L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient comme je l'ai dit au-dessus à Lutte qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic qui est tout simplement génial.<p>

J'essayerai de poster régulièrement, mais je ne vous promet rien, tout dépendra du temps qu'il me faudra pour traduire;)

Rating : M

J'espère que vous aimerez ma traduction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

« Je ne peux plus le faire."

Tels étaient les mots qui avaient tout changé dans ma vie, et je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils sortiraient de sa bouche. Honnêtement, si vous m'aviez dit que ma sœur allait me trahir, m'abandonner, et me laisser avec une mère à moitié morte et un monstre comme père, je, vous aurez fait comprendre ce que j'en pensais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mikasa le fasse, je pensais qu'elle serait la dernière à le faire, pas la première. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la première à le faire. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça me fit comme un coup de massue lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Eren, tu m'écoutes ? » Sa voix tremblait, et je sus alors que ça se passait vraiment. Mikasa n'avait jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit avant, mais maintenant elle fuyait.

« Pourquoi ? » Je m'étranglai avec ce mot, et quand finalement, il sortit ce ne fut dans un cri pitoyable.

« Je ... » Sa voie s'éteignit comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir... »

« Par l'enfer, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! » Ma voie était plus nette que prévu, mais je n'eus aucun regret lorsqu'elle recula loin de moi. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sans rien me dire ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! »

« Eren, ça ne te regarde pas. » La tonalité de sa voix me disait d'abandonner maintenant. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais renoncé à quoi que ce soit, surtout pas moi.

« Tu es ma sœur, Mikasa ! » J'ai sorti ça comme si ça pouvait emporter tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'à présent. Elle ouvrit la bouche et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, je me suis empressé de la couper, bégayant « tu es différente. Je l'ai vue, et je ne veux rien dire qui puisse te faire chier. Mais quelque chose a changé, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Parle-moi Mikasa. »

Elle baissa la tête ce qui m'irritait, car ça m'empêchait de voir son visage. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la façon dont sa main était serrée autour de la poignée en cuir usé de sa valise ; j'ai essayé d'oublier qu'il y avait une valise. Ça ne ferait que solidifier le fait qu'elle partait et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter son départ, je devais juste l'accepter.

« Mikasa ! » Elle a sursauté à mon cri et ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'aurais juré que j'allais mourir étouffé devant elle. À ce moment-là, j'aurais été heureux de mourir. Ses yeux étaient sans espoir. Comme si elle avait exploré toutes les autres options et qu'elle en était arrivée à la seule qu'elle pouvait appliquer. Le seul choix qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais qu'elle ferait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Je pouvais à peine m'entendre parler, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit.

« ... » La serrure de la porte avait cliqueté, et Mikasa se tut. Tout le désespoir que j'avais pu voir dans ses yeux était maintenant remplacé par la peur, peur que je n'avais jamais rêvé de voir un jour dans ses yeux.

« Mikasa, qu'est-ce ... » Sa paume claqua contre ma bouche si forte que je savais que j'allais avoir une ecchymose plus tard. Ma tête plaquée contre le mur derrière moi, et elle me maintint en place avec ses ongles plantés dans ma joue.  
>« Ne prononce pas un mot, » murmura-t-elle frénétiquement dans mon oreille. « Tu ne m'as pas vu partir. Comprends-tu, Eren ? Tu n'as pas vu mon départ. »<p>

J'ai essayé de lutter contre sa main, mais elle me retint avec une force indéniable. « Eren, s'il te plaît. »

Puis elle disparut.

* * *

><p>J'étais secoué dans mon lit, ma main fermement pressée contre ma gorge, comme si ça pouvait en quelque sorte étouffer le cri qui s'était déjà échappé de mes lèvres. Mon pouls contre mon pouce était irrégulier, et j'ai maintins ma main en place jusqu'à ce que je sente mon cœur retourner à son rythme normal.<p>

Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais.

Honnêtement, c'était juste rassurant de savoir que mon cœur battait encore dans ma poitrine. Ça signifiait que j'étais encore en vie, même si je me sentais tout sauf en vie.

Je tirais sur mon haut collé à mon torse ; dégoûté par la façon dont la matière humide collait à ma peau trempée de sueur. Fixant les sombres plis froissés crée par les taches humides sur le tissu, je réalisai que j'allais devoir les laver. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que je me réveillais de cette façon, et l'habitude commence à se faire sentir sur mes draps.

Serrant fermement le tissu, j'ai roulé hors du lit. Je pourrais, tout du moins, laisser mon haut dans le panier à linge jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la maison, où il serait toujours là à attendre que je le lave. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que ma mère le fasse pour moi, ce serait l'obliger à quitter sa chambre. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vous dire quand j'ai vu son visage pour la dernière fois, où même entendu sa voix. Le plus que je pouvais recevoir d'elle était un simple signe de tête quand je passais dans sa chambre afin de voir si elle était encore vie.

Mon père était parti depuis presque aussi longtemps que Mikasa, qui avait disparut seulement quelques jours après lui. Il nous avait envoyés de l'argent pour payer les factures, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire. Maman avait économisé un peu d'argent pendant les années où elle avait travaillé, et ses parents avaient laissé une somme considérable après leur passage. Je recevais un coup de fil pour mettre à jour les allées et venues de papa. Même après trois mois, il n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de retrouver Mikasa. Je commençais à abandonner l'espoir qu'il le fasse.

Nous avons déménagé à Trost, un mois après que Mikasa soit partie, vendant la vieille maison afin que papa ait de l'argent supplémentaire sur la route. Même dans cette ville, entouré par d'innombrables bâtiments, Trost était beau spectacle à voir. C'était une structure colossale, en verre coloré de la marine qui le faisait scintiller comme un saphir dans la lumière. La conception était faite de manière à être courbé vers le bas, comme si quelqu'un avait cloué une police à empattement sur la lettre l.

J'avais admiré le bâtiment de loin quand nous avions visité la ville, mais je le déteste maintenant. Je voulais être dans ma vieille maison, avec mon ancienne chambre, et mon ancienne vie. Trost représentait un nouveau départ, et je le détestais pour ça.

Un bip fort m'informa que je devais me lever, et j'entendais l'alarme sonner sur mon chemin. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais gérer plus qu'une douche rapide, et je décidai avant même de voir mon peigne, que j'allais laisser mes cheveux tels quels. Je me foutais de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. En fin de journée, s'ils avaient était coiffés, ils ne ressembleraient plus à rien. Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de passer mes mains dedans, surtout lorsque je suis stressé.  
>J'étais vaguement conscient du jean et de la chemise beige que j'avais réussi à enfiler pendant le bref voyage dans ma chambre. Je pris un moment pour prier qu'aucun de mes professeurs aient l'intention de faire un contrôle, où j'étais voué à l'échec s'ils en faisaient. Je marchais dans le brouillard aujourd'hui. Par l'enfer, je me promenais tous les jours dans la brume.<p>

* * *

><p>En allant vers l'entrée, je passai devant la chambre de ma mère où je mis un petit coup sur sa porte. N'ayant aucune réponse, pas que je m'attendais à en avoir une, j'ouvris la porte. Elle était assise sur son lit, dos à moi, penché comme un vautour. « Maman, je vais à l'école. »<p>

Sa tête se tourna presque imperceptiblement vers la droite et elle fit un mouvement de tête, de haut en bas. C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer obtenir d'elle. Un accusé de réception comme quoi elle m'avait entendu, ou peut-être juste un signe de reconnaissance signifiant qu'elle était encore en vie.

* * *

><p>Je suis monté dans l'ascenseur et ait mis un coup-de-poing sur le bouton pour le rez de chausser. Bien que le point de vue soit magnifique, nous étions à l'un des étages les plus élevés et la descente prit plus de temps que je l'aurai voulu. Je m'occupais en jouant avec mon téléphone, envoyant un rapide message à Armin, lui disant que j'étais sur le chemin.<br>Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un troupeau de femmes qui venaient tout juste de finir leur séance d'entraînement matinale dans la salle de sport de l'étage inférieur. Je me glissais sur le côté pour les laisser passer, afin d'évité leur conversation et leur rire.

"Avez-vous vu ces abdos ?"

"Hum, oui ? S'il vous plaît, comme si on pouvait les manquer. Oh, il faisait si chaud ! Rentrons ".

"Peut-être qu'après je vais prendre une douche. Je ne veux pas rester dans cet état de sueur ".

Je levai les yeux au ciel. N'était-ce pas le point d'une salle de gym ?

* * *

><p>Armin m'attendait à l'extérieur sur le trottoir à côté de la place de parking, il avait réussi à accrocher. Il leva les yeux de son téléphone comme je m'approchai, et le laissai tomber dans sa poche, « Eren, comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »<p>

« Ravi de te voir, aussi, Armin. » J'ai essayé de feindre une gêne à l'œil, mais tout ce que je voulais vraiment faire, c'était lui faire changer de sujet. Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

« Je suis désolé, Eren, je ne voulais pas te gêner. Tu as juste l'air fatigué », l'inquiétude dans sa voix fit faire un tour à mon estomac. « Es-tu sûr que tu veux y aller aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr que M. Botli te permettra de refaire le test. »  
>Il y avait donc un test aujourd'hui.<p>

Je voulais maudire les cieux, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils auraient juste pissé sur moi.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? » Armin savait qu'a mon ton, il pouvait changer de sujet.

Je me suis placé sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Armin, laissant retomber ma tête contre l'appuie-tête et fermant les yeux. Cependant, après une minute immobile, j'ai rouvert un œil et jeta un coup d'œil à Armin, « Que faire ? »

« Mettre ta ceinture de sécurité. » Insista-t-il, comme il le faisait toujours quand je suis dans sa voiture.

J'aurais probablement dû m'en rappeler à force, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger ça suffisamment important pour le retenir.

«Droit», murmurai-je, en cliquant sur le métal en place. Je détestais les ceintures de sécurité, quel que soit le niveau de sécurité qu'ils offraient ; je me sentais enfermé. Je préfère prendre mes chances avec les compétences de conduite d'Armin et les choix des autres conducteurs que de m'asseoir avec une sangle contre ma poitrine, mais je savais qu'Armin ne démarrerait pas jusqu'à ce que je la boucle.

Nous avons roulé en silence pour la plus grande partie du voyage, et j'aurais préféré rester comme ça pour jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'école. Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Armin ; je peux le dire par la façon dont il me regarde, son expression était anxieuse. Une petite partie de moi voulait garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement le courage de parler, mais le reste de moi était trop énervé pour attendre : «Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La réunion de stages est demain », dit-il si vite que je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de les comprendre. Même quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, ils n'avaient pas de sens.

« Quelle réunion ? »

« Tu sais, pour la Survey Corp. , » il fit une pause, comme s'il attendait de moi une sorte de signe que je comprenais où il voulait en venir. Je n'en fis rien. « Nous en avons parlé il y a deux mois. Nous allions signer pour elle, tu te souviens ? »

«Je me souviens avoir dit que je ne voulais pas signer, oui, » j'ai craqué.

La conversation était venue trop tôt après la disparition de Mikasa. Armin était aussi en deuil de la perte de son amie d'enfance, et avait donc essayé de m'impliquer dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui me distrairait du fait qu'elle m'avait quitté. Je devais lui donner crédit, il était un grand ami et le seul véritable ami que j'avais après que Mikasa ait disparu. Nous avions toujours était tout les trois, et lui et moi nous avions encore du mal à nous y faire avec le fait que notre trio était maintenant réduit à un duo.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, j'avais refusé de signer pour le stage d'enquête d'une corporation. Il avait appelé ça la chance d'une vie, mais je n'étais pas intéressé par tout ce qui avait à voir avec mon avenir. Je ne pensais pas à l'université ; je ne pensais pas à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais passer à travers chaque jour, et c'était le seul objectif que je m'étais fixé. Voyant que j'étais toujours en vie, j'ai pensé que je m'en sortais assez bien.

« Eh bien, » commença Armin, et l'hésitation que je sentais dans sa voix me fit me tendre dans mon siège.

Je tournai lentement ma tête pour le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait lancé un regard nerveux.

« Tu ne l'as pas. »

Bien sûr, il l'a fait.

« C 'est la chance d'une vie, Eren, » sa voix plaidait, mais je ne voulais pas entendre quoi que ce soit.

« Tu m'as inscrit ? » Ma voix avait augmenté de volume plus vite que je le voulais, et qu'il était donc la raison de ma colère : « Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas, et tu as quand même signé ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes en ce moment ? »

« Je sais que tu es en colère et tu as le droit de l'être, » sa voix était précipitée, mais restait calme, comme s'il avait anticipé ma réaction. Le connaissant, il l'avait probablement fait. « Mais c'est une grande opportunité. Tu dois penser à ton avenir. Tu dois le faire ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer pour rien. » Nous roulions jusqu'à Shinganshina et ma main avait déjà saisi la poignée de la porte. Je devais sortir de cette voiture.

"Elle ne reviendra pas, Eren."

Armin s'était a peine garé sur son espace de stationnement que j'avais déjà ouvert la porte. Il frappa le frein avec un cri de surprise, et ma porte rata la belle porche de Jean de quelques centimètres.

J'étais assez insouciant.

Je jetai la ceinture de sécurité au large comme s'il m'avait en quelque sorte offensé, ce qu'il avait fait, et je suis sorti de la voiture. Je ne me suis pas arrêté quand Armin m'a appelé. Je ne voulais pas le regarder en ce moment ; je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre le son de sa voix, même si elle se répète dans ma tête comme un mantra écœurant.

Elle ne reviendra pas, Eren.

Elle ne reviendra pas.

Elle ne reviendra pas.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas réussi le test, et je m'en fichais. Il était bon de savoir avec certitude au moins une chose. Même si ça signifiait que ma note me ferait couler beaucoup plus bas, je pouvais trouver une sorte de réconfort dans le fait que je pouvais choisir l'échec. C'était une des seules choses dans ma vie que je pouvais contrôler.<p>

J'ai traversé le self de la cantine avec rien de plus qu'une bouteille d'eau, et je ne pouvais même pas garantir que je serais en mesure de la garder. Mon estomac était autant utilisé que pendant une compétition de gymnaste olympique, et il en tirait tout l'or.

Je blâmais Armin pour la colère qui fait rage en moi, car je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où la diriger. Je le détestais pour avoir signé pour ce stage de merde dans un bureau étouffant. Je l'ai détesté pour essayer. Je voulais l'abandonner, comme tout le monde l'avais fait avec moi.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Ma tête se tourna vers la voix et vit le trou du cul à qui elle appartenait. Jean Kirschtein. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, » dit-il sèchement, « Quel est ton putain de problème? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Jean, » J'aurais aimé le frapper. J'aimerais vraiment le faire. « Dégage de mon chemin. »

« Pas avant que tu nous expliques pourquoi mon copain est pratiquement en larmes, » a-t-il répondu, effectivement ça me rappelait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas battre son visage laid de cheval. Il était le petit ami d'Armin, un fait que j'essayais de comprendre chaque jour. Qu'est-ce qu'avait pensé Armin par l'enfer ?

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi », répondis-je, et mes yeux partirent un bref instant à la recherche de la cafétéria pour voir le visage d'Armin. Nulle part en vu. « Il m'a signé pour ce stupide stage. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne veux pas être inscrit à cette merde ! Je le lui ai dit il y a deux mois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne m'a pas entendu. »

« Oh, il t'a entendu. Tu es parle trop fort pour que quiconque ne t'entende pas », dit-il, me laissant comprendre que j'avais crié. J'ai essayé d'ignorer les regards qui se tournaient dans notre direction. « Il se soucie seulement de toi, trop pour te laisser dépérir. Il veut t'aider à faire quelque chose de ta vie. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Il veut que t'aider ».

« Il devrait s'inquiéter de lui-même. Il n'est pas de ma putain de famille. » Comme je l'ai dit, je savais que les mots n'étaient pas vrais. Au regard de Jean, il savait que je mentais. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son expression, juste de la pitié. Je le détestais encore plus pour ça.

« Regarde, Eren, » dit-il dans un soupir, « Mikasa nous manque à tous. Nous sommes tous en colère à ce sujet. Mais tu ne peux pas simplement tout laisser tomber. Si elle veut revenir, elle le fera. Ne jette pas ta vie au large en attendant ».

« Ce n'est pas à propos de Mikasa ! » Un autre mensonge.

« Conneries ».

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter dans mes joues comme la colère bouillir dans mon ventre. Comment était-il sûr de son entreprise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Non pas que ce n'était juste pour de l'argent, bien sûr, mais je ne l'admettrais jamais de lui ou de n'importe qui.

« Il suffit de rester en dehors de ça, Jean, » j'ai dit ça alors que j'ai commencé à marcher à côté de lui.

Il m'a arrêté en saisissant mon bras, et je me demandais quelque part au fond de mon esprit s'il savait qu'elle stupide erreur ça a été. Le regard sur son visage m'a dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas.

«Tu as toujours été un connard putain, avant même que Mikasa parte. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, et je ne m'inquiète pas si nous ne le faisons pas. » Jean prit une grande inspiration. Il a fallu tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas balancer mon autre bras sur lui. « Mais je me soucie vraiment d'Armin, et je ne vais pas m'asseoir et le regarder pleurer pour toi. Je conçois que tu ais mal, d'accord ? Je comprends. Mais il a mal, beaucoup trop, et tu ne fais rien, mais tu es un trou du cul avec lui depuis le jour où elle est partie. Je suis fatigué de ramasser les morceaux de lui jours après jour. Comporte-toi mieux avec lui, Jaeger, ou ne l'approche plus. De toute façon, je le verrai si tu lui fais du mal."

J'étais vraiment un trou du cul putain, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis resté là, aussi silencieux qu'une pierre, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement par choix. Que pouvais-je dire vraiment à ça ? J'avais utilisé Armin pour tout depuis le jour où elle est partie ; à la fois pour le réconfort et comme un punching-ball émotionnel. Je n'avais pas d'excuses pour couvrir mon cul cette fois. Je détestais l'admettre, je n'aime vraiment pas, mais Jean a raison.

« Très bien, » j'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux en évitant de regarder Jean. « Que ce soit d'accord ? Je vais aller faire ce stupide stage. S'il ne veut pas de mal, alors tout va bien. Peu importe. Peu importe. »

« Dit le de nouveau. »

La cadence de taquinerie dans la voix de Jean ne fit rien de bon pour mon humeur. Je lui ai lancé un regard pointu, craqua le couvercle de ma bouteille d'eau, et souffla la moitié de son contenu dans mon estomac vide.

« Allez, Jaeger, » dit Jean en me giflant le dos. J'ai dû ravaler l'eau avant qu'elle ne sorte de ma bouche. « Armin attend dans la classe de Miss. Hill. »

Mlle. Hill était une jeune professeur crédule qui se trouvait là juste pour avoir le divan le plus confortable du monde. Jean avait pris l'habitude de suivre son chemin dans la salle pendant les heures entre midis, et j'ai été déconcerté par le fait que Miss. Hill n'avait toujours pas compris que lui et Armin étaient plus qu'un peu confortable ensemble. Si elle était au courant des préférences de Jean ou non, nous avons tous profité de l'arrangement que la moitié de l'anglais de la deuxième période, soit rassemblé sur une base quotidienne.

« Yo, Eren ! » Connie leva la main en guise de salutation quand je suis entré dans la pièce avec Jean. « Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir aujourd'hui. »

« As-tu apporté de la nourriture ? » Demanda Sasha de sa place perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses yeux me scrutaient déjà pour trouver toute trace d'une miette.

« Tu as déjà mangé, Sasha ! » La voix de Connie était beaucoup plus incrédule que ça aurait dû être. L'appétit insatiable de Sasha faisait d'elle la mascotte de l'école.

Attention, titan de Sina. Nous avons l'estomac de Shinganshina.

« sais, mais j'ai encore faim, » Sasha soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu comme un cyclomoteur.

« Tu as toujours faim », murmurai-je, pliant mes bras. C'était la première chose que je lui ais dit depuis mon entrée dans la salle, et j'ai essayé d'ignorer le regard plein d'espoir dans les yeux d'Armin quand il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Hey. »

Je détestais l'incertitude dans sa voix. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas sûr si j'allais être capable de rester calme, mais je vais essayer.

« Je suis toujours énervé contre toi. » Oh mon dieu, je l'ai blessé. Je ne pouvais même pas gérer un bonjour.

« Oui , je sais que tu l'es », dit-il avec un petit sourire timide. Il marchait encore sur des œufs, mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait plus confiance en moi maintenant. « Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas avoir... »

« Non, tu ne devrais pas avoir, » je l'ai interrompu avec des mots que je ne croyais pas. « C'est bon pour moi. J'ai besoin de ça. »

Non, je ne le pense pas. J'avais besoin de ramper dans un trou et de m'y laisser mourir, mais ça n'allait jamais être une option. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le type à bouder. J'étais beaucoup plus susceptible de crier, crier et piquer une crise, comme ça l'avais été depuis des mois maintenant. En vérité, tout ce que je voulais faire était pister Mikasa et lui mettre des coups de pied au cul pour se promener dehors.

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Armin m'a donné envie de croire aux paroles que j'avais dites. En ce moment, je pouvais voir pourquoi Jean était si vite tombé amoureux de lui. Armin était mon rappel quotidien que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans mon pantalon.

« Vraiment, » je l'ai dit, et il m'a fallu tous mes efforts pour garder ma voix optimiste. « Donc, la réunion de stages, c'est demain. Et c'est où ? »

« C'est juste une assemblée générale à la cafétéria, » la voix d'Armin était déchiqueteuse maintenant, « Juste pour passer en revue les principes de base du stage. Nous irons au sondage Corp quelques jours après. Ils, nous donnerons la date exacte demain ».

« Son grand. » L'enfer qu'il a fait. « Je serai là. » Traîné, se débattant et hurlant.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? » Armin avait sa main sur ses clés, prête à les tirer pour allumer sa voiture dès que je suis sorti.

« Non, » je fis un geste dédaigneux de la main, « J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à rattraper en retard et je veux dormir un peu avant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sommeil la nuit dernière. »

En vérité, je voulais juste m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour la nuit et essayer de comprendre comment ma vie avait tourné de cette façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de la personne responsable de la modification assise dans mon salon.

« Très bien, » le ton d'Armin m'a dit qu'il était plus que méfiant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je n'ai pas fait leurs devoirs. « Écoutez, j'ai mon cellulaire sur moi si vous avez besoin de parler. »

« Armin, » J'ai commencé, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Lui dire de laisser tomber le sujet ne serait pas nécessaire.

« Assure-toi de porter quelque chose de bien demain », il a changé rapidement de sujet, avant de remonter sa fenêtre. Le regard qu'il m'a donné était sans doute involontaire, mais je me suis senti tout à-coup auto-conscience de mes vêtements.

Je l'ai vu partir dans la circulation, puis tourner pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il y avait une limousine noire garée sur le trottoir, mais je ne lui donne pas beaucoup de réflexion. La tour de Trost abritait plus de quelques élites et il n'était pas rare de voir des limousines et voitures de luxe de la ville qui vont et viennent.

* * *

><p>J'ai jeté mon sac dans le coin dès que je suis entré dans ma chambre et me suis laissé tomber tête la première sur mon lit. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma poitrine comme chaque once de colère que j'avais en bouteille jusqu'à aujourd'hui a été libéré. Je me suis senti comme si quelqu'un avait fait sauter un bouchon sur une bouteille de poison et je me noyais dans un liquide ignoble.<p>

En parlant de ça, je mourais de faim.

Après de longues négociations, mon estomac a réussi à convaincre mes jambes de bouger. Je me suis traîné dans la cuisine, me grattant l'arrière de la tête le long du chemin. J'avais sauté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, et le manque de nourriture était enfin en train de faire effet sur mon corps. Il me rendait irritable, ce qui se fait souvent indépendamment, mais le vertige est un effet secondaire indésirable.

Je pouvais sentir mon estomac gronder dans l'excitation. J'ai ouvert le frigo. J'allais avoir une certaine ...

J'ai cherché dans les rayons. Certains ...

« Certains riens », murmurai-je, mon front plissé par la confusion. À quand remonte la dernière fois que nous sommes allés faire les courses ?

Claquant la porte du réfrigérateur, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Comme l'enfer que j'allais entrer dans une discussion avec ma mère maintenant. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et je n'ai pas eu l'énergie de crier. Je voulais juste de la nourriture.

J'ai cassé mon doigt à plusieurs reprises contre le triangle tête en bas que je regardais avec impatience les portes de l'ascenseur. Dans une brume sans nourriture, j'étais convaincu qu'abuser du bouton enverra les portes vers un vol libre.  
>Un agréable ding retentit me donnant envie de le tirer, l'ascenseur a ouvert ses portes.<p>

« Enfin ! » Le mot n'était rien, mais un grognement frustré que je suis entré dans l'ascenseur. « À propos de ce putain de T »

Je suis tombé, et à peine réussi à me tenir debout.

La personne debout dans l'ascenseur était courte, mais était un homme sans aucun doute. Il avait un corps que la plupart des filles tueraient pour avoir ; un homme mince construit avec rien, mais la définition de la musculature parfaite. Il n'avait pas les courbes d'une femme, je ne l'aurais pas décrit comme trop maigre. Son corps était comme s'il avait été soigneusement pensé et ciselé dans la pierre par un sculpteur de la Renaissance.

Je pouvais voir les lignes de ses abdos à travers le matériau étanche de sa chemise noire, et il n'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se raclât la gorge que j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore debout maladroitement dans les portes de l'ascenseur.  
>Je levai les yeux, et mon esprit se vida.<p>

Ses cheveux noirs étaient séparés par une raie au milieu et ne s'arrêtent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses épaules. Je devais me rappeler qu'il était un homme, ce qui aurait dû être évident par ses traits anguleux. J'avais vu des hommes avec les cheveux longs, mais je n'avais jamais vu un qui m'a fait carrément me poser la question de mon orientation sexuelle.

Ses yeux bleu acier rétréci. Il avait de l'eye-liner noir, et en quelque sorte que ce n'était pas juste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Entre. » Sa voix était forte, et je me sentais comme une secousse électrique traverser mon corps. Je suis monté dans l'ascenseur avant que je n'aie réalisé que j'avais obéi.

Les portes sonnaient joyeusement une fois de plus comme se sont finalement refermée, et le bruit m'a réveillé de ma brume.

« Désolé, » murmurai-je, en me mettant dans le coin le plus loin de l'homme. Le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée était déjà allumé.

« Est-ce une habitude ? »

Je levai les yeux confus par la question, « Quoi ? »

« Fixer les gens », a-t-il expliqué, avec une expression passive qui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse. C'est effrayant.

« Je n'étais pas en train de regarder, » ma voix était sur la défensive, malgré le fait que je savais que je disais un mensonge complet.

« Bien sûr, gamin. »

Son ton condescendant m'énervait presque autant que le mot «enfant» l'a fait. Presque.

« Peu importe. Ne suis-je pas censé regarder ce que vous portez ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, et j'ai vu le coin de sa bouche se relever juste un peu. Il portait un morceau de tissu noir serré qui ne pouvait pas légalement être appelé une chemise et un pantalon en cuir qui s'accrochaient à ses hanches d'une manière qui était par tous les moyens criminels. Il avait des bottes aux pieds et ses ongles étaient vernis en noir. Si je devais deviner, il était un peu voyou crapule qui avait erré dans les rues. Mais si c'était le cas, que faisait-il dans les étages supérieurs de la Tour Trost ?

« Vous vivez ici ? » La question était sortie de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse l'a retenir.

Le regard dans ses yeux m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas si j'étais malin ou tout simplement stupide. Après un moment, il semblait se prononcer sur celle-ci, « ce marre comme un fouet, n'est-ce pas, gamin ? »

J'ai essayé de ne pas grimacer quand j'ai entendu le mot.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas la façon dont vous essayez de ramasser des filles, » a-t-il poursuivi, et je ne pouvais presque entendre l'amusement colorer sa voix. Je n'ai pas regardé pour voir si l'émotion se reflétait dans ses yeux. « Vas-tu toujours nous indiquer l'évidence ? »

« Vous pourriez être en visite, » répondis-je. Après quelques instants de silence, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard incrédule.

« À l'étage supérieur ? » Le ton condescendant de sa voix m'a donné envie de creuser un trou et prendre la voie express vers le bas. « Est-ce que je ressemble à une classe de prostituée ? »

« Pas de grande classe, non. » Au revoir, le cerveau. Vous êtes officiellement devenu inutile.

L'éclat de ses yeux fixé sur moi aurait gelé l'enfer et le diable envoyé patiner pour le reste de sa vie. Je ne sais pas comment si peu de personnes pouvaient me faire me sentir si petit, mais il a réussi à le faire dans ce regard.

L'ascenseur sonna. J'étais prêt à débouler sur les portes de la deuxième porte qui était assez grande, mais il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne puisse bouger. Il posa une main contre le panneau et ses doigts enroulée autour de celle-ci pour garder la porte fermée. Je m'attendais à me faire frapper ; certain que c'est ce qui allait se passer.  
>Mais je n'ai jamais été bon pour deviner comment les choses allaient tourner.<p>

« Je ne suis pas une pute, gamin. » Le mot me piqua plus qu'il ne le devrait. « Mais si j'étais ... »

Il se pencha vers moi alors, et je sentis l'air ruer vers mes poumons. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de mon oreille, et soudain, je ne savais plus mon nom. Je ne savais plus rien.

« Si je l'étais,» répéta-t-il d'une voix profonde et rauque qui transforma mes entrailles en gelée, « Tu ne pourrais jamais t'en permettre. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient fermées avant que je réalise qu'il avait disparu.

Tout-à-coup, je n'avais plus faim.

* * *

><p>Le premier chapitre est traduit, et relut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma traduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici le deuxième chapitre.

Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à Lutte, je ne suis que la traductrice;)

Résumé : Armin était convaincu que c'était l'occasion d'une vie, mais Eren l'avais juste vu comme une autre chance d'échouer. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'un stage dans un bureau étouffant de la Survey Corporation. Eren aurait pu se contenter de s'asseoir et de regarder le reste de son année passer devant lui. Cependant, après un voyage dans l'ascenseur, Eren se trouve à tout remettre en question, il pensait qu'il était au courant de la vie et lui-même.

Rating : M

Réponse aux reviews

LoloSawyer : encore merci pour ta review. Toi qui était impatiente que la suite arrive, et bah la voici ^^. J'ai même pris de l'avance sur la traduction des prochains chapitres.

M.H.N.S : merci pour ta review. Oui je sais, on ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Mikasa est partie, mais les explications viendront en temps et en heure ^^. Levi, bah c'est Levi quoi. Il ne changera jamais, et dans cette histoire son langage est assez cru.

Voici le chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez :3

* * *

><p>Le couloir était sombre, sauf une bande de lumière jaune filtrant sur le sol. La porte de la cuisine était fermée. J'y voyais deux ombres noires dansant dans celle-ci, glissant en dedans et en dehors avant de se regrouper dans un cri, une masse noire.<p>

« C'est de ta faute ! » J'ai entendu ma mère crier, et j'ai essayé de voir les formes sombres qui se déplacent toujours dans la lumière. J'ai essayé de les voir en rien de plus que des objets. Je ne pouvais plus entendre leurs cris.

« Ma faute? Tu vis ici, aussi. Elle t'a quitté ! » La voix de mon père a rejoint celle de ma mère, et l'illusion des ombres a été brisée.

Je me suis penché sur le mur et fermai les yeux, souhaitant que cela cesse. Souhaitant que Mikasa soit là marchant dans le couloir, riant de cette plaisanterie, et remettant les choses dans la façon qu'elles étaient. J'avais été fort avant ça. J'avais été une personne avant qu'elle ne parte. Maintenant, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais.

« Elle n'est pas partie à cause de moi, » la voix de ma mère était menaçante, accusatrice. Je n'avais l'avais jamais entendu comme ça auparavant, et quelque chose dans son ton glacial alla frapper le fond de mon cœur.

Était-ce à cause de moi? Mikasa était-elle partie à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait? J'ai dû l'admettre, la pensée me tourmente depuis le moment où elle s'est glissée il y a deux jours par la fenêtre. Je pourrais être la cause de tout. Tout le monde m'a toujours dit que je n'étais qu'une petite merde, et peut-être avait-elle pris conscience de cette même chose. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire face.

J'ai glissé le long du mur jusqu'à ce que mon cul touche le sol, envoyant un frisson le long de mon dos. Mes mains étaient dans mes cheveux, torsadant mes mèches autour de mes doigts et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon cuir chevelu. Je me suis mis à basculer sur place, d'avant en arrière, mais je n'étais pas conscient du mouvement. Mes entrailles étaient gelées, et mon esprit s'était perdu. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était les ombres hurlantes se déplaçant toujours dans la bande de lumières au sol.

Je regardai, prêt à partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, gamin? »

Je relevai la tête vers le son et je grimaçai quand mes yeux se prirent la lumière de l'ascenseur. J'ai appuyé mes paumes contre mes yeux, les frottant comme s'ils essayaient de s'adapter à la luminosité soudaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? J'aurais juré que j'étais assis dans le couloir de ma maison.

Ma vieille maison que j'avais quittée. Il y a de ça trois mois.

« Es-tu juste assis, là, comme ça ? » La voix parla de nouveau, et je pouvais presque sentir la réverbération profonde du vrombissement que mon cœur fit dans un battements précipité à travers mon corps, _C'est effrayant._

Je suis tombé quand je me suis levé, les mains toujours pressées contre mes yeux. « Taisez-vous. »

« Oh, il parle, » la voix était amusée.

« Dis-je me taire. » Dit-il comme un enfant et maintenant, en était-il un ? Je n'étais pas sûr si je me déplaçais sur le totem ou pas.

« Pourquoi ne pas te foutre de moi ? » Son ton était ludique, mais je sentais le danger dans celle-ci, flottant juste au-dessous de la surface.

J'ai laissé tomber mes mains à mes côtés et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ou plutôt, j'ai essayé de le faire croire mortel, mais je suis sacrément sûr qu'il a été pris entre la crainte et l'excitation. Sa beauté était intimidante ; au point que j'étais sûr qu'il me tuerait si je le fixait trop longtemps.

« Tu me regardes à nouveau, gamin. » Je détestais vraiment ce putain de nom.

« Donc, si je suis ? » J'ai défié, et ma voix était prête à chanceler quand j'ai vu une curiosité malade allumer ses yeux.

« Tout à-coup, tu as une telle attitude, » il pris son temps avec les mots, sa voix était délibérément taquine, « Où était-ce plus tôt ? "

« Je vous ai appelé un peu prostituée de luxe. Cela ne comptait pas? » J'ai demandé, et quelque part dans le fond de mon esprit, je me demandais comment j'avais soudainement si peur près de lui. J'avais à peine pu former des mots avant.

« Ah, comment pourrais-je oublier », son ton était plat, sans humour. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la façon dont son regard lançait des frissons à travers mon corps.

« Alors, combien coûtez-vous, de toute façon ? » Demandais-je encore une fois avec bravoure. J'étais sur un rouleau. D'accord, c'était un rouleau qui allait vers le bas d'une colline escarpée au bout de laquelle se trouve une tombe, mais bon. Les mendiants ne peuvent pas être sélecteurs.

Il me regarda un long moment, et j'ai commencé à penser à différentes façons de mourir que je voudrais s'il a la gentillesse de me laisser choisir.

« Oh ? » Sa voix était profonde, rauque, et envoya un choc dans mon aine. Il était sur moi avant que j'aie le temps de voir qu'il ait fait un mouvement. Ses lèvres étaient à mon oreille et sa main glissait le long de mon estomac et vers une partie de moi qui battait plus fort que mon cœur. « Cela dépend de ce que tu veux de moi. »

* * *

><p>Mon cri guttural a été étouffé dans mon oreiller. J'ai reposé là en silence, mon esprit tournant lentement en ajoutant la réalisation que j'étais dans mon lit et que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le gémissement frustré qui a quitté mes lèvres, et je me suis rapidement couvert la tête avec ma couverture pour bloquer le soleil. Putain d'école, je ne sortirais pas de ce lit. Je pouvais manquer un jour.<p>

Un fort bourdonnement retentit sur ma table de chevet, et je me suis lentement retourné sur le dos en regardant avec haine mon téléphone. Le visage joyeux d'Armin clignotant sur l'écran, en attendant que je réponde. Je me suis battu avec moi-même, perdu, et chercha mon portable pour répondre avant la fin de l'appel.

« Oui ? »

« Eren, es-tu prêt ? Nous allons être en retard à la réunion, » je repérai que sa voix était préoccupée. Mais pourquoi l'était-elle ?

« Réunion ? » Murmurai-je, en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Merde, mon mal de tête.

« Oh, allez, » sa voix était exaspérée. « La réunion de stages. »

Voilà pourquoi je voulais rester au lit toute la journée, « Oui, c'est vrai. Je serai là dans une seconde. Attends-moi. »

« Dépêche-toi, » fus sa réponse, et puis la ligne a été coupée.

J'ai jeté mon téléphone sur la commode et est tiré mon haut afin de voir le désordre que j'ai fais. Je devrais le laver de nouveau aujourd'hui, mais pour une fois, il ne serait pas d'un cauchemar.

_Putain de nain attrayant._

J'ai roulé en dehors du lit et alla prendre la douche la plus rapide du monde. Armin a été patient, il l'est la plupart du temps, mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais vivant si nous étions en retard pour cette réunion. Je me suis habillé et allai à la porte d'entrée en un temps record, bien que mes cheveux fussent encore humides et que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que mes vêtements étaient appropriés.

* * *

><p>J'ai entendu le carillon de l'ascenseur et entra dans l'espace heureusement libre, et appuyai sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée. Mes yeux se levèrent vers le coin que l'homme avait occupé la veille et j'ai essayé de ne pas me rappeler de mon rêve. Échouant. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup réfléchi à mon orientation avant, surtout parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti une forte attraction pour quelqu'un. Armin à été très ouvert sur sa sexualité depuis la première semaine de l'école secondaire, et je n'ai jamais abattu la possibilité que je puisse partager les mêmes intérêts. Maintenant, je suis sûr que je les partage.<p>

Les portes se sont ouvertes sur un autre carillon joyeux et je sortis en me claquant mentalement une droite pour faire disparaître la poitrine musclée nue de l'homme qui occupait mon esprit depuis la nuit dernière. Ses mains ont attrapée mon bras avant que je ne puisse tomber en arrière et tomber sur le cul. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'attarder sur la façon dont ses doigts se sont enroulés autour de mes biceps.

« Regarde où tu vas, gamin. » Pire nom d'animal qui piqué presque autant que la réprimande.

« Désolé, je suis pressé, » Je détestais m'excuser, mais je suis celui qui a couru sur lui. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui pour trouver sa chevelure couverte d'une serviette blanche duveteuse. Il y avait de petites gouttes de sueur luisante sur sa poitrine et ses épaules. Il doit venir de la salle de gym.

« Oui, certainement une de tes habitudes », a-t-il dit.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde, » il a sorti mes bras et m'a donné un coup tranchant sur le front. _Arrêtez. C'est effrayant._

Il n'a pas attendu ma réponse et passa devant moi pour prendre l'ascenseur. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu les portes se fermer. Je serais resté là a penser si ma poche n'avait pas commencé à vibrer.

* * *

><p>« Je me suis préparé aussi vite que j'ai pu. » Dis-je à Armin quand je sorti du bâtiment. Il avait toujours le téléphone à son oreille, mais l'empocha lorsqu'il me vit. Il y avait un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement dans ses yeux.<p>

« Je ne veux pas être en retard. Ça va faire mauvaise impression », il s'arrêta un instant, me regardant par-dessus, « C'est ce que tu portes ? »

« Sois content. J'ai des vêtements, » j'ai répondu en me tournant vers la voiture et ouvrant la porte du côté passager. Je m'enfonçais dans le siège et je me suis rappelé de mettre ma ceinture de sécurité pour une fois.

Le trajet vers l'école fut rapide et libre de toute circulation, ce qui est surprenant pour un vendredi matin dans cette ville. Armin avait déjà été informé de l'endroit de notre première période par notre enseignant que nous passerions à côté de la réunion de classe, nous avons donc été en mesure d'aller directement là-bas.

Jean nous a faits signe quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, on s'en approcha et Armin se mit dans le siège à côté de lui. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que Jean soit cordé ainsi? Enfer, il est probablement celui qui a dit Armin à ce sujet en premier lieu. Je me suis laissé tomber dans le siège vide à côté de Connie et à attendu que l'enseignant dise combien l'occasion était passionnante et importante de cette blah, blah, blah.

« Vous serez attendus à vous habiller joliment, bien sûr, » le professeur me lança un regard pointu, qui m'a tout de suite sorti de la rêverie dans laquelle j'étais.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » J'ai cassé avant que mon cerveau puisse rattraper. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que vous portez, » dit-elle à la hâte, mais sa voix était un peu trop sur la défensive pour que cela soit vrai, « Nous voudrions simplement que vous soyez un peu plus ... Coordonné. »

J'ai entendu dire que Jean ricané à ma droite et j'ai dû me rappeler, encore une fois, qu'Armin ne serait pas ravi si je réarrangé le visage de son petit ami.

« Tes yeux étaient encore fermés quand tu t'es habillé ce matin ? » Jean venait de prendre la parole, manifestement pas prêt à laisser mourir le sujet. « Pantalon à carreaux ? Je conçois que tu n'as pas n'importe quel style, mais as-tu vraiment volé le pantalon large à une personne âgée ? »

_Cet enculé_.

Mes ongles mordaient dans mes paumes et mes doigts devenaient blanc. Armin pourrait ne pas beaucoup aimer le visage de la tête de cheval ; il pourrait en fait apprécier certaines réorganisations après tout.  
>« Jean », averti Armin et Jean se pencha en arrière dans son siège. En gardant un sourire béat sur le visage. Je voulais l'essuyer avec mon poing.<p>

* * *

><p>Avec un effort herculéen, j'ai détourné mon attention de l'enseignant. J'ai passé le reste de la réunion dans un silence de mort, déterminé à étouffer la rumeur de mes propres pensées. Il a travaillé, plus ou moins. Je ne savais pas que la réunion était terminée jusqu'à ce que Jean poussé vers le bas sur mes épaules, me sortant de ma rêverie.<p>

« Tu semblais vouloir battre mon cul », a déclaré Jean en riant.

« J'ai pensé que je devais laisser à Armin, » répondis-je. Armin grinçait à côté de moi et je le regardai pour voir ses joues rougir d'embarras. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire : « Alors, quand allons-nous commencer cette chose ? »

« Tu n'écoutais pas du tout ? » Connie se pencha en arrière dans son siège pour me regarder. Il haussa un sourcil avant de sortir un sourire, « Parce que je ne le faisais pas non plus. » Il se tourna vers Armin, « Alors, quand partons-nous ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'écoutiez pas, » a commencé Armin.

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre, » Connie souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre : « C'est nous. Et nous serions perdus sans ça, miel. »

« Ne l'appelle pas ça, » dit Jean dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je suis avec Sasha. Tout le monde sait que je suis un homme à femmes », Connie se tourna sur son siège pour regarder Jean.

« Oh oui, tu es certainement le type de discussion lisse, » Marco se mit à rire.

« Lisse comme de la soie », a déclaré Connie avec le même sourire stupide encore plaqué sur son visage.

« Si la soie était du papier de verre, » je suis intervenu avant de me retourner vers Armin, « Sérieusement, quand commence cette merde ? »

« Le lundi, » les joues d'Armin étaient encore vidées, « qui signifie que tu as le week-end pour obtenir quelque chose à mi-chemin du décent à porter. »

« Oui, papy. S'ils te voient dans ce pantalon, ils vont probablement juste de te renvoyer à la maison », sourit Jean.  
>« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'âgisme, » Armin suivi. Je gémis.<p>

« Toi aussi, Armin ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » J'étais sûr que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Probablement, le cul du commentaire, » Marco offrit la lecture de mon esprit. Jean rit de bon cœur, claqua Marco sur le dos.

Armin était rouge de nouveau, et tout-à-coup, je me sentais mieux.

« Allez, » murmura-t-il frottant ses joues, « Nous devons aller en classe. »

Armin regarda Jean et Marco, puis détourna les yeux tout aussi rapidement. J'ai rencontré ses yeux et il a donné une secousse à peine perceptible de sa tête avant de tourner son regard vers le sol. C'est quoi ce bordel, que ce passe-t-il ?

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas eu la chance de parler à Armin durant le reste de la journée à l'école, même si ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Chaque fois qu'il me voyait dans la salle, il se retournait et marchait dans l'autre sens. Je ne pouvais pas le trouver n'importe où dans la cafétéria ou la classe de Mlle. Hall. J'étais près de la rupture dans le bureau du directeur à crier son nom sur le haut-parleur pour attirer son attention quand il m'a pris à mon casier.<p>

«Je meurs de faim», murmura Armin, son expression morose. « Tu veux aller chercher quelque chose à manger sur le chemin du retour ? »

Je voulais lui rappeler le fait qu'il agissait comme s'il ne venait pas de m'éviter toute la journée comme j'ai eu un cas grave de la lèpre. Son visage m'a empêché de le faire. « Oui, bien sûr. Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Au nouveau fast-food ? » Il avait une cadence d'espoir dans sa voix.

« L'un des grands hamburgers, non ? Oui, bien sûr, je pourrais manger des titans », dis-je dans un rire, claquant mon casier fermé.

Colossal venait juste d'ouvrir il y a quelques semaines, il possède certains des plus grands hamburgers de la ville. Ils avaient bien nommé de titans. Leurs hamburgers, tous les élèves à Shinganshina avaient fait un défi personnel de manger autant que leurs estomacs pouvaient gérer. J'étais encore en train d'aller au-delà de deux, mais je suis fier de cela. Montage dans un était assez impressionnant.

« Que veux-tu commander ? » Le visage d'Annie était aussi énervé comme toujours quand je suis allé vers le comptoir. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que ce visage était réservé pour moi ou si elle avait collé cette face après des années d'utilisation.

« Eh bien, le défi colossal me semble tentant ... » Dis-je d'une voix traînante, dans l'espoir d'un rire ou même d'un sourire. Le colossal défi impliqué manger un hamburger de la taille de cinq titans réguliers, avec à côté un livre de frites. J'aurais besoin d'une armée pour prendre vers le bas.

« Avez-vous trente dollars pour souffler sur quelque chose que vous aurez probablement mangé que cinq piqûres ? » Son expression n'a pas changé en disant cela, en essayant de faire comprendre que je perdais mon temps.

« Juste un titan et un cornet de frites, » dis-je en roulant des yeux.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » elle parlait comme elle a tapé ma commande. J'ai payé et a déménagé sur le côté pour laisser Armin passer.

J'ai regardé l'expression d'Annie se modifier légèrement comme elle parlée à Armin. Ses yeux étaient plus doux, et je pourrais presque faire la petite boucle de ses lèvres. Peut-être que l'expression était vraiment juste réservée pour moi.

« Le genre de pute, celle-ci » murmurai-je à Armin que nous marchions vers une table vide avec nos plateaux.

« Elle déteste juste travailler ici », a-t-il expliqué, en prenant un siège, « Si tu détesté être dans un endroit pour la plupart de ta semaine, tu serais aussi vraiment énervé. »

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de préciser que je détestais où je me trouvais, tant à l'école qu'à l'extérieur.

« Alors, quoi de neuf entre toi et Jean ? » J'ai décidé de tourner la conversation sur lui à la place. Armin presque bâillonné sur son soda et posa la tasse, de la toux pour effacer ses voies respiratoires.

« Quoi ? » Il bafouilla entre deux quintes de toux.

« Plus tôt aujourd'hui, lors de la réunion, » j'ai regardé le drain de couleur du visage d'Armin et ait presque perdu mon nerf. « Tu lui as lancé un regard vraiment drôle quand il parlait à Marco. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui ! Tout va bien ! C'est juste, » Armin baissa les yeux, la cueillette une graine de sésame hors de son chignon. Il poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre : « Je veux dire, ils sont vraiment proches. Je suppose que cela me rend un peu nerveux. Ils sont amis depuis qu'ils sont enfants, et ils ont un lien étroit. Je suis inquiet. »

« Nous avons un lien très fort, et tu ne vois pas Jean s'inquiéter que je veuille labourer ton cul, » je l'ai dit avec un sourire avant de mordre dans mon hamburger.

« Oh, Eren ! Ne dis pas ça ! » Armin agitait ses mains devant lui, comme s'il ne pouvait chasser l'image loin de lui. « Jean sait que nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Je veux dire, il sait que tu n'es pas comme ça. »

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de m'étouffer. Je toussais avant d'empoigner mon soude, buvant quelques gorgées. Armin me regarda, son expression de plus en plus suspecte.

« Eren ? »

« Désolé, descendit la mauvaise conduite », ma voix était rauque et je me suis raclé la gorge avant de parler à nouveau : « Alors, le gay Marco ? »

« Hein ? » Heureusement, mon commentaire était assez franc pour faire dérailler Armin du sujet précédent. Je n'étais pas prêt à encore parler de fantasmes sexuels avec des nains d'ascenseur attractifs. « Ah, oui. En fait, il a dit Jean de passer le voir cette semaine. C'était pour une affaire très importante. »

« Et maintenant, tu as peur qu'ils soient plus que copains, » je l'ai dit avec un clin d'œil, pas vraiment remettre en cause le train de pensée d'Armin. Je sirote mon soude.

« Eh bien, oui. C'est un peu difficile de ne pas le faire, je suppose, » murmura-t-il en baissant son regard vers son assiette. Joues colorées, et poings serrés à ses côtés. Il a lançait un petit soupir, clairement frustré par lui-même, « Je suis une mauvaise personne pour penser ça, non ? Je ne devrais pas blâmer Jean pour avoir des amis ».

« Tu n'es pas, cependant. Pas vraiment, » J'ai pris une autre bouchée et une pause de mâcher avant de poursuivre : « Tu es jaloux. C'est normal, non ? Je serais probablement jaloux, aussi. »

« Oui, mais tu es du genre tête brûlé. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois jaloux », a déclaré Armin avec un petit sourire.

« Je suppose que oui, » admis-je, « Mais c'est tout à fait normal. As-tu parlé à Jean de ce sujet ? »

« Non Non, je ne peux pas », Armin s'agitait avec sa serviette en papier, donnant un brusque mouvement de la tête pour appuyer ses mots. « Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je ne veux pas entrer dans une lutte ».

« Armin, si j'ai remarqué que tu es contrarié alors il l'a probablement vu lui aussi, » je fis une pause, compte tenu de ce que je venais de dire. Jean était un peu épais, « Nah, jamais l'esprit. Il ne l'aura jamais remarqué. »

« Je peux gérer ça. Je m'en remettrai, » la voix d'Armin était timide, et je savais qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même ses mots.

« Si la situation s'aggrave, j'irai lui parler. Ok ? »

Il me regarda alors, son regard été suppliant. Je levai les mains, « Hey, avec moi ton secret est en sécurité. Je ne suis pas sur le point de laisser tout échapper ce que tu dis à la tête de cheval. "

« Il ne ressemble pas à un cheval, Eren ! » Sa voix était sur la défensive, mais il souriait maintenant. « Jean est sexy ! »

« Oh oui. Sexy cheval vivant », je lui ai lancé un clin d'œil, « Tu roules, je suis un cow-boy ».

« Eren ! » Armin cacha son visage dans ses mains pour bloquer la rougeur qui colorait maintenant ses joues. J'ai ri et est pris une autre bouchée de mon hamburger.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps quand Armin roulait jusqu'à Trost Tour. Nous étions allés à l'arcade après Colossal, et on jeta quelques heures et dollars dans les machines. C'était un vendredi soir, il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu. Non pas qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu dans ma maison, mais je vivais encore dans l'illusion d'un.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons aller faire du shopping demain et tu pourras trouver quelque chose de décent pour lundi », proposa Armin quand je suis sorti de la voiture. Je n'étais pas sûr si le commentaire a été conçue comme une autre blague sur mon sens de la mode, mais je lui lançai un regard de toute façon.

« Oui, je t'appellerai, » J'ai haussé les épaules mon sac à dos plus sur mon épaule.

* * *

><p>Je suis entré dans le bâtiment, reconnaissant qu'il était assez tard pour éviter les regards. Bien que j'ai toujours voulu aplatir son visage, Jean n'avait pas exactement tort quand il dit que mon pantalon faisait comme si j'avais agressé des personnes âgées. J'ai eu l'intention de les découper et de les mettre au feu au moment où j'étais dans ma chambre. Qu'avais-je pensé ce matin ?<p>

Je suis entré dans l'ascenseur, en s'arrêtant quand j'ai entendu, « Arrête-toi ! »

Je savais que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix, malgré le fait que je l'avais entendu qu'une poignée de fois. J'ai commencé à écraser mon pouce contre le bouton pour fermer les portes, en priant qu'elles se fermeraient et me sauveraient de l'humiliation d'être vu dans ces pantalons devant lui.

Puis les nuages se sont ouverts et Dieu dit : « Je te déteste, Eren Jaeger. »

La main de l'homme se glissa dans la fermeture des portes et ils ont répondu à sa volonté, en s'ouvrant de nouveau. Il entra et me fixa avec un regard qui me glaça le sang.

« Es-tu sourd ? » Grogna-t-il. Puis son regard aperçut mon pantalon et ses sourcils s'élevèrent, « Non, raye cela. Es-tu aveugle ? »

« Je ne faisais pas attention quand je me suis habillé ce matin, » je l'ai dit sur un ton qui était plus défensif que je l'aurais souhaité.

« Étais-tu attentif lorsque tu as acheté ces choses ? » Il a mon pantalon. « Où as-tu trouvé un tel joyau, dingue de carreau ? »

« Je ... Quoi ? Non ! Attendez, » mon esprit avait du mal à maintenir l'équilibre que l'embarras chauffé mes joues, « Est-ce vraiment un magasin ? »

Il me fit un sourire dédaigneux et j'ai senti mes genoux fléchir. Je n'avais pas vu sa bouche faire plus qu'une petite secousse jusqu'à présent, et la vue de toute émotion modifier ces caractéristiques contraires pierreuses me mirent en transe. Sa voix condescendante était tout juste assez pour me retirer de ma fixation sur ses lèvres : « Pourquoi, veux-tu y aller ? Tu n'as pas assez de pantalons hideux dans ta garde-robe ? »

« Ma mère a acheté ces derniers ! Je ne les aime pas ! » J'avais l'air d'un enfant irritable.

Il avait un sourire tordu encore indulgent ; le genre de personnes d'expression réserver pour les enfants, « Bien sûr, tu ne le fais pas. »

« Non ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu les portes ? » A-t-il contesté.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne faisais pas attention quand je me suis préparé ! » J'ai essayé de détourner la conversation sur lui, « D'ailleurs, il n'est pas pire que ce que vous portez ! »

Ok, c'était un mensonge. Il a été l'un des plus grands mensonges que je n'avais jamais racontés, et il était clair par l'expression sur mon visage que j'étais tout simplement allumé à la vue de lui. C'était un immense succès que d'avoir réussi à cacher à quel point j'étais excité. Je ne voulais pas lui donner une autre raison de commenter mon pantalon. Parti dans le plaid était tout ce que je pouvais entendre.

« Ne frappe pas les vêtements », dit-il sèchement, et je pourrais dire que j'avais touché un point sensible.

« On dirait que vous vivez dans un club », je ricane, voulant creuser un peu plus.

Il portait une chemise de résille noire, la matière s'accrochant à lui d'une manière qui montre chaque arête dure, musclée de son abdomen. Ses ongles étaient toujours peints en noir, même si je ne voyais qu'un aperçu d'eux avant qu'il les roule en poings et croise ses bras. Il s'appuya contre le même coin, qu'il avait occupé la veille, et l'ascenseur a commencé à se déplacer. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton de son étage.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose », dit-il, son regard bleu acier sur moi.

« Eh bien, personne ne s'habille vraiment comme ça, » J'ai haussé les épaules, essayant d'imiter sa position en pliant les bras.

«Je fais», a-t-il souligné, son expression passive, « Et si tout le monde sais où je travaille. »

« Où travaillez-vous ? » Je ne pouvais pas garder l'intrigue de ma voix. Il m'a énervé, mais j'étais désespérée pour en savoir plus sur lui.

« The Wall », sa voix frisée les mots d'une manière lente et sensuelle un sourire plissa le coin de sa bouche. Je sentais que je manquais un peu d'information pertinente.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je levai les yeux, essayant de sembler, je n'aimais pas du tout. Je l'ai fait.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » d'un ton méchant ; quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu cet homme parler avant. D'une certaine manière, il a travaillé pour lui. « Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour savoir ce que c'est encore. Mon erreur. » Il a dit cela avec un petit roulement des yeux, et je sentais la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, « Peu importe. Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir cinquante ans. »

« En venant du gosse portant des pantalons de grand-père, » il a mis une main sur sa poitrine, feignant mal, « Ouch, mon cœur. »

Je laisse le commentaire sur mon pantalon, « Quel âge avez-vous, de toute façon ? »

« Vingt-quatre, » sa voix était méprisante son regard d'une part vers son visage, en regardant ses ongles, « ce qui me fait vingt ans de plus que vous. »

« Je n'ai pas quatre ans ! » Criai-je, piqué.

« Tu agis comme t-elle, » renvoya-t-il. Il a donné un coup de poignet et a un long doigt sur la ligne de boutons numérotés, « Tu vas vérifier où est ton plancher ou quoi ? »

Je fixai les chiffres cochant passé et j'ai réalisé que nous avions continué notre ascension et que nous avions déjà passé mon plancher. Merde. Où vivait-il, de toute façon ? J'ai tourné mon regard vers les numéros et j'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller quand je repérai le PH éclatant. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Vous vivez dans l'appartement ? » , je soufflai, incrédule. Comment un gars comme lui pouvait entrer dans l'auvent de Trost Tour ? Il n'y avait pas un club de la ville qui pourrait générer suffisamment de richesses pour gérer un exploit comme ça.

« Oui, et alors ? » Il leva un sourcil parfait, comme pour dire que cela n'a pas d'importance du tout.

« Alors, vous êtes riche, » j'ai laissé échapper : « Vraiment riche. Ou vous rendez visite à quelqu'un qui est vraiment riche ».

« Vas-tu abandonner la merde talonneur ? » Dit-il sèchement, « C'est ma place. Je vis ici. Je ne vais pas visiter n'importe qui. Je l'ai ? »

Le ton de sa voix me saisit sur le fait qu'il fallait que je baisse la conversation immédiatement, sinon plus tôt. « Nous avons déjà passé mon plancher. »

« Tu as une réelle confiance en ton cerveau », murmura-t-il, son regard ce levai sur le nombre que l'ascenseur affichait notre arrivée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sentis mon souffle pris dans ma gorge à la vue de l'entrée en marbre blanc. Je ne pouvais même pas voir l'autre extrémité de son appartement, mais ce que je pouvais voir était paré dans l'opulence. J'ai dû me rappeler que je n'étais pas autorisé à l'intérieur, et il était presque impossible de garder les pieds ancrés à leur place.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, gamin ? » Le regard qu'il m'a lancé m'a amené à croire qu'il m'avait déjà demandé quelque chose plus d'une fois. Il tenait une petite clé d'or dans la serrure au-dessus de la PH. « Quelle est ton palier ? »

« 62, » répondis-je, le regardant cliquer sur le bouton.

« À ton âge, tu n'as pas besoin de porter ces pantalons ».

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et je me sentais aller de l'avant après lui. Ma main a attrapé la porte avant de pouvoir fermer, bloquer le capteur. « Je vais brûler le pantalon. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, « Bon choix. »

Je suis resté là, qui ravage mon cerveau pour autre chose à dire. Je n'étais pas prêt à descendre à mon étage. Je ne voulais pas encore mettre fin à la conversation. Il me regarda avec une lueur d'attente, « Que fais-tu, petit ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gosse, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, » j'ai craqué, piqué encore une fois par le nom de l'animal horrible, « J'ai dix-sept ans. »

« Encore un enfant, » s'est-il opposé.

« Nous avons seulement sept ans d'intervalle, » je lui tourné le dos. Pourquoi dis-je ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il de l'importance ?

« Super, seul un élève de seconde part, » dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lire. Pour un instant d'espoir fugace désespéré, je pensais qu'il serait peut-être intrigué, trop.

«Ce n'est pas si éloignés, » J'ai poussé. Pour une raison que je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas un énorme fossé entre nous.

« Quoi que tu dises, enfant, » il a accentué le dernier mot et j'ai essayé de cacher mon tressaillement.

"J'ai dit arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, » J'ai soupiré, « mon nom est Eren ».

« Eh bien, Eren, » il se pencha et j'ai senti l'air laisser mes poumons, « Pourquoi ne pas te dépêcher de sortir de ma porte avant que les alarmes commencent à sonner ? »

« Quel est votre nom ? » J'ai laissé échapper.

Il fit une pause, comme si le contenu de la question était à réfléchir. Comme si la réponse pouvait être plus d'un mot. Puis un sourire salace apparut sur ses lèvres et il me fixa avec un regard provocateur qui m'a fait oublier que ses yeux n'avaient jamais été froids, n'avait jamais rien été, sauf pour saisir la chaleur de l'été. Je n'étais même pas sûr que mes jambes me tenant toujours, et quand sa main saisit mon poignet, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas si je pouvais marcher à nouveau après ça.

Il se pencha, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il sentait les épices sombres, et ma bouche a commencé à saliver. Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans ses mots comme s'il ronronnait, d'une voix rauque et profonde, « Appelle-moi ... Le caporal. »

Il a poussé ma main libre de son emprise sur la porte et je suis tombé en arrière, à bout de souffle. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sorti. La dernière chose que j'ai vu avant que les portes se ferment, fut son sourire. Je pouvais le voir même après que l'ascenseur soit arrivé à mon étage. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à aller de l'ascenseur à mon lit, mais je suis heureux d'avoir l'oreiller pour étouffer mon gémissement frustré.

_Enculé._

* * *

><p>Voila le chapitre est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui peut ne pas aller, et à me dire si ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise;).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout dépend du moment auquel vous lirez ce chapitre x)

Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à Lutte, je ne suis que la traductrice ;) Les perso et l'univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Résumé : Armin était convaincu que c'était l'occasion d'une vie, mais Eren l'avais juste vu comme une autre chance d'échouer. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'un stage dans un bureau étouffant de la Survey Corporation. Eren aurait pu se contenter de s'asseoir et de regarder le reste de son année passer devant lui. Cependant, après un voyage dans l'ascenseur, Eren se trouve à tout remettre en question, il pensait qu'il était au courant de la vie et lui-même.

Rating : M

Réponse aux reviews :

Chloemanga :Lut, merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai ça dépend des histoires, certaines sont bien d'autres moins bien.

J'ai adoré The Intern, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire, c'est une magnifique histoire, mais elle est très dur, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire ou tout il est beau, tout il est rose, c'est pas le pays des bisounours ^^, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise x)

Note chiante de l'auteur (et oui vous y avez droit) : tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. J'avais dit il y a au moins deux semaines que je posterais ce chapitre et me voilà deux semaines plus tard avec le chapitre enfin fini.

S'il y a des erreurs de trad, etc, je referais une relecture, mais j'ai promis à ma chère boadicee de posté ce chapitre ce soir ^^ sinon j'allais finir pendu au mur Maria. La pauvre, elle est en manque de lecture.

Sinon si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les demander par mp ou par tumblr lancecorporalriri, le lien est disponible sur mon profil x)

Juste il faut que je vous prévienne, je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas l'histoire, car Mikasa c'est barré et vous n'avez pas d'explication. Les explications viendront, il faut laisser l'histoire avancer.

Ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez que cette histoire est assez dure, il y a beaucoup de retournement de situation, pas mal de secrets, de cachoteries, … et rien ne va aller comme vous pourriez être amené à le penser. Je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la trame de l'histoire et pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer.

Aussi, même si ça n'en a pas l'air c'est bien un Ereri x)

Je crois que j'ai a peu près tout dit, donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais jamais pensé être du type harceleur.<p>

Quelque part entre le 62e et le reste des étages de la tour de Trost, je m'étais convaincu que j'allais à la salle de gym pour travailler - pour des raisons de santé, bien sûr -. Je portais un jean bleu foncé et une chemise marron, je suppose que ce n'est pas une tenue adaptée pour pratiquer du sport. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une salle de sport encore moins dans la meilleure de Trost, et je n'ai qu'une vague idée de son emplacement. Néanmoins, j'étais certain que je n'allais pas à la salle de gym pour voir un corps sculpté comme un dieu. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Après tout rien ne s'est pas passé comme je le souhaitais.

Le nain sadique avait élu domicile dans ma tête et refusait de la quitter. J'avais tout essayé pour l'oublier après avoir refoulé mes hormones adolescentes en spirale vers le bas dans une piscine de besoins primaires. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais aussi bien compris la définition du mot «désir» jusqu'à ce que son corps ait été pressé contre le mien. Quand j'ai senti ses mots résonner dans sa poitrine et sortir en un ronronnement rauque à mon oreille, je savais que je n'avais plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

« Appelle-moi le caporal. »

Je gémis et pressai mon visage dans mes mains. Je pouvais encore entendre la demande comme s'il se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Sa voix me narguait dans mes rêves. Alors que j'avais été reconnaissant pour cette pause dans mes cauchemars déchirants qui avaient occupé mes rêves ces trois derniers mois, mais je n'étais pas aussi heureux d'avoir une autre série de vêtements à nettoyer. J'ai pensé à lui envoyer une facture de nettoyage à sec, étant donné que c'est de sa faute. Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire quelque chose comme ça. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pu former des mots tout autour de lui. Si les choses restent maintenues de la même façon, je partirai babiller dans le coin de l'ascenseur.

J'ai arrêté d'aller sur une douzaine de sites porno au moment où j'ai réalisé qu'aucunes paires de seins seraient en mesure d'effacer son visage de mon esprit, jamais. Chaque fois que je me suis permis de dériver vers un fantasme sexuel, il était là avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus fumants. Au début, je pensais que c'était ses cheveux qui jouaient avec mon esprit. Il avait une silhouette élancée et une petite taille, et combiné avec les cheveux longs, j'aurais pu le prendre pour une fille. Mais ce n'était que la poitrine détaillée et sa voix rauque qui fait que mes genoux veulent démissionner de leur travail de me maintenir en place. Aucune fille n'avait une chance, et à la fin de tous mes fantasmes, je pleurais, étouffant dans mon oreiller, le seul nom par lequel je devais l'appeler.

Le caporal. Quel genre de nom est-ce, de toute façon ? Évidemment, ce n'est pas son vrai nom, et je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'il le soit. En ce qui concerne les faux noms, c'était le pire et il a dû s'en rendre compte. Mais la façon dont il avait murmuré le nom à mon oreille m'a dit qu'il y avait tellement plus. Sa voix m'avait envoyé des frissons dans le dos, l'une des raisons était qu'il semblait être du chocolat fondu lorsqu'il parlait.

Il y avait un ordre dans sa voix ; celui qui m'a donné envie de me mettre à genoux, car de toute façon, je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était l'ordre qui m'a fait marcher vers la salle de gym, espérant sans espoir qu'il serait là.

* * *

><p>Il n'y était pas...<p>

Je me tenais à la porte de la salle de gym, sentant le poids lourd de la déception s'installer dans mon ventre. Il y avait trois filles en mayo de bain à petits poids roses, elles étaient toutes debout devant la fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur la piscine. J'étais venu ici pour rien, et je n'avais aucune idée de quand je serais en mesure d'avoir un autre aperçu de lui. Cependant, peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Plus je l'éviterais, plus il sera facile de le faire sortir de ma tête. Cette obsession ne pouvait pas être bonne pour ma santé, et il était important que je fasse disparaître cette obsession avant qu'elle ne s'installe définitivement.

Je me suis détourné de la porte pour retourner vers l'ascenseur.

« Il a l'air si bon ! Pensez-vous qu'il va venir ici, maintenant ? »

Je tombais. Je me suis rattrapé à la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme sur ma main, et me retournai vers les filles qui avaient encore leurs yeux fixés sur la piscine. Après elles, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elles se trouvaient là où elles étaient. La baie vitrée offre une vue parfaite du caporal, qui était actuellement en équilibre sur le bord de la planche de plongée. J'ai remarqué que ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un bonnet de bain noir, mais il n'a pas gâché son charisme. Je sentis mon souffle se perdre dans ma gorge, il dut y mourir parce que je ne pouvais pas glisser dans une autre once d'air. Mes pauvres poumons.

Le corps du caporal était nu ; sauf pour les spandex noirs de natation pour homme qui font peu pour couvrir plus que ce qui était absolument nécessaire. Je ne me plaignais pas, et j'étais sûr que je tuerais quiconque le ferait. La vue laisse peu de place à l'imagination, mais je préfère avoir des choses énoncées pour moi. Je pouvais voir chaque ligne de ses abdominaux, comme il allongeait ses bras, se préparant à plonger. Faisant un arc parfait avec son corps, il trancha la surface de l'eau et disparu de mes regards indiscrets.

J'étais sorti de la salle de gym et étais debout à côté de la piscine avant d'avoir réalisé que je m'étais déplacé. J'ai tiré dans une bouffée d'air pour satisfaire la combustion qui avait lieu dans mes poumons, en essayant de me rappeler que la respiration était une partie nécessaire de la vie. J'ai regardé son corps en mouvement à travers le liquide comme si elle lui appartenait, chaque coup était parfait dans sa précision. Comme je l'ai regardé, j'ai commencé à me sentir envieux que tout semblait venir si naturellement à lui. J'ai été maladroit dans la vie et il était là, une sorte de dieu. Il en avait trop, un corps parfait, la suite du dernier étage, et probablement des milliers de femmes qui font la queue à ses pieds.

« Tu n'es pas habillé pour la baignade, » la voix profonde me sortit de ma rêverie. Je fixai le caporal, qui doit avoir quitté la piscine pendant que j'étais occupé à la rêverie.

Ne regardez pas à l'eau sur sa poitrine. Ne regardez pas à l'eau sur sa poitrine. Ne pas regar-

« Que regardes-tu ? »

Putain.

« N'avez-vous pas besoin d'une serviette ? » Dis-je, en espérant que cela pourrait en quelque sorte expliquer le fait que mes yeux s'attardent sur les gouttes d'eau qui font leur chemin vers le bas de son corps. , L'eau a de la stupide chance.

« N'as-tu pas besoin de t'occuper de tes propres affaires. »

« Je ... euh ... » J'ai déchiré mes yeux de la vue titillante, me criant dessus intérieurement Comment cet homme est-il capable de me faire me sentir comme si je n'étais rien ? Je n'avais jamais été aussi fasciné par quelque chose dans ma vie. Je l'ai détesté pour me faire sentir que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes propres pensées, et encore moins sur mes propres mouvements. Pourquoi le suivais-je comme ça ? Pourquoi je le fixais, lui ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas arrêter, et pourquoi ai-je envie de ne pas le faire ?

« Prends-moi en une, » il me lança un signe de menton vers les serviettes à ma droite. Comme si c'était une seconde nature, ma main jaillit et se ferma autour de la première serviette duveteuse, qu'elle trouva. Je tenais à lui être obéissant.  
>Quelque part, je pense qu'il a remarqué.<p>

Il me l'a pris des mains et ses lèvres tremblaient avec le plus petit des sourires. « Merci, gamin. »

J'ai essayé de ne pas reculer, et échoua. « C'est Eren. »

« Oui, je sais quel est ton nom, gamin, » il mit l'accent sur le dernier mot, et cette fois, son sourire était trop évident. Il poussa la serviette le long de sa peau, la collecte des gouttelettes d'eau qui ont été laissées derrière. « Tu supposes que je me soucie réellement de quel est ton nom. Pour la petite histoire, je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi que vous disiez, caporal, » J'ai essayé d'utiliser le nom comme une insulte, mais l'approbation alluma ses yeux à la place.

« Tu as écouté », dit-il en drapant la serviette autour de ses épaules. « C'est bien. »

Je sentais la satisfaction éclater en moi comme une flamme chauffé à blanc, et me maudis pour le faire. Je n'aurais pas pris en charge qu'il approuvait tout ce que j'ai fait, et pourtant, je me suis senti vouloir trouver d'autres moyens pour lui plaire. Toutefois, étant la petite merde que j'étais, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour faire disparaître mon désir de plaire. Il y avait d'autres choses que je voulais avoir de lui, les questions que j'avais à poser que j'étais certain qu'il ne voudrait pas y répondre.

« De toute façon, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous appelle comme ça ? » J'ai décidé de commencer par la question la plus facile, celle qui avait été affligent mon esprit depuis la nuit dernière. « Cela ressemble à une sorte de ... »

Je m'interrompis, parce que je ne savais pas exactement comment le mettre en mots.

« Une sorte de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose que vous ... Que ... Vous savez, » Je le regardai, espérant qu'il comprendrait. S'il le fit, il ne me donna aucune indication qu'il avait comprit, « comme une chose de club de sexe. Ou de la merde S&M. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres m'aurait fait tomber sur le cul si ma main n'était pas encore accrochée au panier de serviettes. En ce moment, il avait l'air à la fois dangereux et sexuel, et je me sentais vouloir courir vers lui instantanément. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu pour former les prochains mots qui sortaient de ma bouche : « Alors, est-il ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » dit-il d'une voix profonde qui grondait sur les mots. Il me regardait avec des yeux à capuchon, provoquant une vague de chaleur et de désir dans mon bas-ventre. Est-ce qu'il essaie de me rendre fou ?

Embrouiller mon esprit semblait être son domaine d'expertise, et je me demandais si c'était quelque chose qu'il a fait à tout le monde pour vivre. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il sût exactement quel effet il a sur moi, et comment il me rendait fou. La séduction semblait être quelque chose pour laquelle il était trop bon pour qu'il n'ait pas l'art et ne soit pas bien rodé. C'était peut-être la ligne de travail dont il avait parlé la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est The Wall ? » Je laissai échapper avant que la pensée ne puisse m'échapper.

« Tu es trop jeune, alors ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Il n'y a rien que tu dois savoir ».

« Est-ce un club ? » Poussai-je, ne voulant pas laisser le sujet mourir.

« Oui, on peut dire ça, » répondit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule. La serviette blanche légèrement reculée et j'ai pu voir le muscle de l'épaule. J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder et, avec un effort herculéen, je portai mon regard sur le sien, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer. Il me fit un sourire plein de réprimandes, « c'est un club qui ne convient pas aux marmots de ton âge, et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas assez vieux pour boire encore, je l'ai ? »

« Donc, c'est un club de sexe ? »

« Laisse tomber, gamin, » dit-il sèchement, et mes dents se sont réunies si vite qu'il y eut un clic audible.

« Très bien. Ne m'en dites pas plus à ce sujet » J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour paraître indifférent, mais je suis sûr que je sonnais comme je boudais. En interne, je me trouvais. « Pouvez-vous au moins me dire votre nom ? Votre vrai nom. »

« Je t'ai dit le seul nom que tu dois connaître, » il m'a pratiquement coupé avec ses mots. « En ce qui te concerne, c'est mon vrai nom. »

« Personne n'aurait un nom comme ça. »

« Eh bien, pour moi ça l'est », dit-il en roulant des yeux. Je pourrais dire que je l'ennuyais maintenant, « putain, tu peux m'appeler caporal, ou pas. De toute façon, tu ne sauras pas mon vrai nom. »

« Si je vous appelle caporal, est-ce que cela fait de vous mon maître ? »

Quelque part, je dois avoir réussi à garder le sourire difficile sur mon visage, parce qu'il me regardait avec des yeux incrédules. En interne je creusais un trou dans la partie la plus profonde de mon âme, où j'ai vraiment l'intention de me cacher et d'y mourir. Mon maître ? Ai-je vraiment juste demandé quelque chose comme ça ?

« Tu ne sais pas la merde que tu dis lorsque tu utilises un terme comme ça, t'arrive-t-il de réfléchir, gamin ? » Les mots étaient presque dits dans un grognement, et j'ai essayé de mon mieux de ne pas me détourner d'eux. Sa posture a changé, et en quelque sorte, il avait l'air plus grand que sa petite taille ne pourrait jamais lui permettre. Soudain, j'ai senti comme celui qui a été à peine dégageait cinq pieds. Chaque muscle de son corps a été prononcé ; toute son attitude était l'une des puissances incontestables. Il avait l'air ... Intimidant.

Il a fallu tout ce que je n'avais pas à bégayer comme un idiot et tomber hors de la salle. « Peut-être que je le fais. Peut-être que j'ai lu à ce sujet. »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu es du type intelligent, gamin, » il a souligné le dernier mot et je l'ai trouvé tout à coup me manquer mon nom animal détesté. « As-tu même jamais vu un livre ? Ils vivent dans ce pays magique appelé bibliothèque ».

« J'ai vu des livres ! » Dans la maison d'Armin. Et à l'école, où ils étaient à peu près inévitables.

« Les magasines pornos que tu voles ne comptent pas, » ricana-t-il.

« J'utilise Internet pour ça ! »

« Bon à savoir où tu vas trouver de jolies filles, » plaisanta-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir le rouge teindre mon visage, et je réalisai que je devais par l'enfer me barrer hors de cette salle avant que je devienne fou. À ce moment, comme pour répondre à mes prières, mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

J'étais sur cette merde plus vite que Sasha sur une pomme de terre. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de voir qui appelle.

« Bonjour ? »

« Eren ? Tu vas bien ? » La voix d'Armin été remplie d'inquiétude, « On dirait que tu es à bout de souffle ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oui, » Je me suis raclé la gorge, en essayant de me calmer : « Oui, je vais bien. Quoi de neuf ? »

« As-tu encore envie de faire du shopping aujourd'hui ? » Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix ce qui me fit m'inquiéter sur la raison pour laquelle il voulait sortir pour me trouver des vêtements sans carreaux pour lundi. Je regardai le caporal et décidais que je ne voulais pas y entrer par téléphone.

« Oui, certainement. Je suis déjà habillé et prêt à partir. Dans combien de temps peux-tu être ici ? »

« Cinq minutes, selon le trafic, » dit-il, il s'attarda un instant. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à faire. « Je ... Je te vois dans peu - »

La ligne a été coupée et je regardai mon téléphone, en regardant le visage joyeux d'Armin sur l'écran. Si je devais deviner, Jean avait fait quelque chose pour le contrarier encore une fois. J'ai essayé de ne pas écraser mon téléphone avec ma prise comme je l'ai poussé en arrière dans ma poche. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison de haïr cette putain de tête de cheval.

« Bâtard de tête de cheval ? Eh bien, c'est impoli. Je ne pense pas que j'ai un visage de cheval, » Le caporal réfléchissait sur la pensée de telle façon que je savais qu'il ne pensait pas que je parlais de lui. Il est clair que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

« Pas vous, » j'ai remarqué, même s'il savait déjà, « c'est juste un trou du cul de mon école. »

Il lança un regard vers la poche qui contenait mon téléphone, « celui qui t'a appelé ? »

« Quoi ? » Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je baissai les yeux sur mon pantalon avant que je réalise ce qu'il demandait, « Oh, non. C'était Armin. »

« Ton petit ami ? » Dit-il avec une cadence de taquinerie dans sa voix.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas de petit ami ».

« As-tu une petite amie ? »

Un élan de curiosité fait chaque nerf de mon corps picotement. Il n'a pas laissé la chute de l'objet à la taquinerie, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il avait poussé plus loin. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé quelque chose comme ça ?

« Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par n'importe quelles jeunes filles, » j'avais choisi mes mots avec soin, et chercha son visage pour tout ce qui pourrait me montrer à quoi il pensait. Malheureusement, son expression passive ne trahissait rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait était un clin d'œil ; c'était comme si c'était la seule réaction que l'information était due, et rien de plus.

Un ange passa. Deux anges passèrent. Le tout suivi d'un silence gêné, je décidai de renoncer à forcer plus sur cette conversation et tournai les talons. Armin serait bientôt dehors, et alors je pourrais essayer de me perdre dans les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en avais besoin.

J'étais presque à la porte quand j'ai senti une poigne d'acier saisir mon bras, me tirant et me retournant. Je le fixai dans les yeux et j'ai essayé, en vain, de garder la surprise sur mon visage et l'excitation de mon pantalon. Son corps était si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau ; son odeur emplissait mon nez et assombrissait mon esprit.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder vers le bas entre nous avant de parler : « Alors, tu n'es pas intéressé par n'importe quelles jeunes filles, à tous. »

Le sens de la remarque pointu était trop clair pour moi-même à manquer. Si je pensais que mes joues étaient rouges avant, j'étais un panneau de stop maintenant, putain. Chaque mot dans la langue anglaise avait quitté mon esprit, et je pouvais presque sentir mon esprit jeter ses mains, comme pour proclamer : « J'ai rien ! »

« Je pourrais avoir quelqu'un pour toi, » poursuivit-il, ignorant ou indifférant de mon état actuel, « Il est un peu plus vieux, mais tu sembles aimer ça. »

Il déclara que le dernier commentaire d'un autre regarder vers le bas à mon pantalon, et je suis mort à l'intérieur. Toutefois, une petite partie de moi me demandait si j'avais une raison de célébrer. Parlait-il de lui-même, d'une certaine façon à la troisième personne maladroite ? Il s'est appelé le caporal, il n'était donc pas forcément un rêve sans espoir.

« Il est beau et ... » Il s'arrêta et se pencha ; comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entendre la prochaine partie de notre conversation à sens unique. Ses lèvres pressées contre mon oreille et il murmura : « Ce serait vraiment m'aider. Penses-y comme une faveur, que je pouvais faire en vaut la peine ».

Il se recula et je me suis senti la poussée de l'air de mes poumons. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais mon souffle, mais la sensation de brûlure me dit que j'avais besoin de plus d'oxygène tout de suite. Comme je l'ai pris dans un trait profond de l'air, j'ai attrapé la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Je me sentais comme si j'étais un jouet, et il était un chat heureux moi au bâton autour de la salle à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. C'était dangereux.

« Penses-y, » dit-il mis une main sur mon épaule. Il a répondu à mes yeux et mon regard a tenu pour ce qui semblait être une éternité. Puis il a disparu.

* * *

><p>Le bourdonnement dans ma poche m'a rappelé qu'Armin attendait à l'extérieur, et je courus vers la porte dès que mes jambes eurent retrouvé leur état solide. Il se tenait à l'extérieur de sa voiture quand je me suis approché de lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre, comme s'il tenait à saluer ainsi. Il me regarda avec une expression qui essayée trop dur d'être heureuse.<p>

« Armin ... »

« Salut, » il avait essayé de couiner le mot, mais sa voix se brisa. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait comme son sang-froid a éclaté, et il baissa la tête quand ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre le sifflement doux de savoir qu'il pleurait.

« Armin, » j'ai tiré le rapproche et l'a tenu contre ma poitrine, mes bras autour de lui comme une cage de protection. « Que c'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Ai-je besoin de le tuer ? Parce que tu sais que je suis d'accord pour ça. »  
>Armin étouffé un petit rire à ce qu'il pensait être une blague. « Non, non. Tu finiras par avoir mal ».<p>

« Je ne pouvais le prendre, » je l'ai dit avec certitude.

Armin a levé son regard vers moi ; il y avait des larmes encore dans les coins de ses yeux et de petites rivières séchaient sur ses joues. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Eren. Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est de ma faute. Je pense trop. »

J'ai essayé de ne pas remarquer les regards tournant dans notre orientation de chaque passant. Je voulais tous les perforer pour regarder Armin quand il était comme ça. Sa douleur était la sienne, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de la voir. « Allez. Montons dans ta voiture et parlons de ça. »

Je pris les clés d'Armin quand il essaya de les mettre dans le contact, et les tenait hors de sa portée quand il a essayé de les attraper en arrière. « Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. »

« Je vais bien, Eren, » dit-il d'une voix aqueuse, atteignant pour les touches à nouveau, « Je suis juste bouleversé. »

« Essaye de dire quelque chose sans le hoquet, » Je mis les clés dans ma poche, et il me lança un regard qui était presque un défi. Mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il n'allait pas y aller.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il aimait Marco, » il soupira alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur son siège, ramenant ses jambe vers sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il était mon ami, mais putain lui mignon. « Je lui ai demandé s'il l'aimait de cette façon. Plus qu'en ami ».

« Non, attend, ça ? » Je mets l'accent sur le mot «ça». Je taquinais quand je n'aurais pas dû, mais je voulais le faire sourire, « Comme, de cette façon ? Comme tu l'aimes lui ? ».

« Eren ! »

« Omg ! Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Je serrai mes mains, faisant de mon mieux pour imiter une écolière heureuse et échoua probablement lamentablement. Mais Armin a commencé à rire, et qui était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

« Il a dit que j'étais ridicule, » murmura Armin quand son rire avait finalement calmé.

« Et tu es ridicule. Alors, quel est le problème ici ? » J'ai demandé en me penchant sur mon siège. Je pourrais vivre dans la voiture d'Armin pour le reste de ma vie et être plus que le contenu. Ces sièges étaient sacrément pépères.

« Il a été juste la façon dont il l'a dit. Il semblait sur la défensive, plus que je m'attendais à ce qu'il le soit », Armin lâcha un soupir qui frémit sur le chemin avant de continuer : « Je vois la façon dont il regarde Marco. Je connais ce regard, Eren. C'est le même regard qu'il a quand il me regarde ».

« Alors que faire si Marco obtient le regard, si tu as Jean ? » Je posai ma tête contre le siège comme je l'ai regardé, « Es-tu que l'insécurité dans votre relation que tu vas lire dans chaque petite chose que Jean fait ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais je pourrais être, » admit-il, la cueillette à la roue de direction avec son ongle. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau, « J'ai peur. »

« Écoute, si tu es inquiet, je vais en parler à Marco. Je peux au moins comprendre comment il se sent, et s'il n'y a rien, alors il n'y a rien à craindre », je me suis arrêté, et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, je décida d'ajouter," je ne suis pas sur le point de parler à Jean parce que ... Ben, tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de mon poney malfaiteur ».

« Je souhaite que tu cesses de l'appeler comme ça », déclara Armin, mais j'ai remarqué le sourire qui était maintenant sur ses lèvres : « Et je ne voudrais pas te demander de lui parler, de toute façon. Mais si tu peux parler à Marco, ça peut réellement m'aider. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Maintenant, » j'ai creusé les clés de ma poche et les lui jeta, « Allons me chercher quelque chose qui ne soit pas laid. »

Nous sommes allés dans une poignée de magasins qu'Armin fréquentait, et je suis volontairement devenu sa poupée Ken pour la journée. Avec des vêtements décontractés, j'étais généralement en mesure de m'habiller avec seulement quelques exceptions, toutes tournaient autour d'une paire de pantalons à carreaux, il y avait maintenant des restes carbonisés dans ma poubelle à la maison. Cependant, j'étais absolument désespérée quand je tentais de faire tout ce qui impliquait un bouton. Armin, d'autre part, avait un don naturel pour s'habiller de façon que je l'ai toujours admiré et envié.

« Pas mal, » je l'ai dit, tournant dans le miroir pour admirer la dernière création. Je portais une longue manche bouton beige avec une paire de pantalons brun foncé et une veste assortie. Il était simple, mais fort. « Je l'aime. »

« Tu as l'air incroyable, » Armin respirait et je le regardai, levant un sourcil. Il rougit et se détourna de moi, levant la main pour cacher le fait que ses joues brillaient rouge, « Tais-toi ! J'aime un homme dans une veste ! Ne me juge pas ! »

« Hé, pas de jugement, » je l'ai dit avec un sourire et se tourna vers le miroir, le redressement de la veste pour lui donner une attention particulière. « Si tu aimes tant que ça, alors il va vraiment donner de comparables" »

Mes mots se prirent dans ma gorge et mes yeux ouverts large que j'ai réalisé ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche. Je me tournai lentement pour faire face Armin, qui me fixait avec une curiosité enthousiaste digne d'une parfaite écolière que j'avais essayé d'imiter plus tôt. Comme si sachant cela, il rajouta, « omg »

« Besoin d'un contexte. »

« Tu veux un garçon ? » Cria-t-il pratiquement, et je sentais le sang affluer dans mes joues. « Je pensais que tu pourrais, mais je n'étais pas sûr ! Tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais il m'a coupé tout aussi rapidement, « Toi ! »

« Non, je ne le fais pas ! » J'ai cassé le dos, mais ça ne sonnait pas crédible même pour moi. Intérieurement me frapper, je me suis détourné de lui et agi comme si j'étais soudain très intéressé par les boutons de ma chemise. Ooo, brillant.

« Très bien, » dit Armin autour d'un petit rire, et j'ai rencontré son regard à travers le miroir. Il y avait une compréhension regard dans ses yeux qui m'ont donné envie de tout lui dire en ce moment. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, a été là-bas ? « Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, au moins. Jusque-là, ce n'est jamais arrivé. »

Il s'arrêta un instant : « Alors, retire définitivement cette chemise et ce pantalon. »

« Et la veste, » j'ai souri en se retournant pour lui faire face, « Parce qu'elle semble assez bien pour te faire rougir. »

« Ne commence pas », avertit-il, en levant un doigt. Mais il y avait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres, et je savais que j'étais déjà pardonné.

J'ai pris un peu plus de chemises et de pantalons dans des couleurs différentes, et accroché un peu plus de gilets le longs du chemin. Après les avoir payé, nous sommes allés dehors, essayant de penser à ce que nous pouvons faire le reste de la journée. Nous n'étions qu'a mi-chemin de la voiture d'Armin quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Jean.

« Bonjour ? » Sa voix était timide, mais rempli d'espoir. Je suis monté sur le côté et se dirigeai vers la voiture pour lui laisser sa conversation en privé.

« Il veut que je vienne, » Déclara Armin quand il eut fini. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en attendant que je réponde à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Eh bien, alors il vaut mieux y aller, » j'ai souri. Je n'étais pas sur le point de le faire glisser mon cul à la maison et passer à côté du temps avec son petit ami, même si son ami était ma personne moins préférée. "C'est une belle nuit. Je vais marcher la maison. "

« Je te verrai lundi ? » Il a demandé, son expression soulagée.

« Très tôt, » dis-je, et tourné de commencer à marcher dans la direction de la tour de Trost. La majorité de notre excursion nous a pris loin de là, mais le dernier magasin était à une certaine distance de marche de mon appartement. Je suis sûr qu'Armin s'en est rendu compte avant même qu'il ait envisagé de me demander de rentrer à pied.

* * *

><p>J'ai entendu les battements du vrombissement fort du club bien avant d'avoir atteint les portes. Il n'était pas loin de la tour de Trost, à distance de marche, en fait, et j'ai eu à me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette partie de la rue si tard dans la nuit, ce qui était probablement la seule fois où le club était en fait en plein essor. Les fenêtres teintées noires qui ont gardé l'intérieur enveloppé dans le secret étaient la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais remarqué pendant la journée. Dans le soleil, cet endroit n'était pas mémorable dans le moins, mais la nuit, les lettres rouges de "The Wall" brillaient avec une intensité qui baignait dans la rue à un feu rouge.<p>

J'ai commencé à marcher vers les marches, en transe et ignorant, mais un cordon de velours noir qui était attaché aux grilles de chaque côté m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, m'obligeant à rester a ma place. Un éclat de rire a attiré mon attention vers la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté avec un presse-papiers à la main. Elle avait les cheveux plus foncés qui ont été tirés en queue de cheval, de grosses touffes laissées sur le lien pour encadrer son visage. Yeux bruns brillaient d'amusement de derrière une paire de lunettes noires pointues qui doivent sont sortis des années 1950. Elle portait un long manteau trench noir qui était assez ouvert vers le haut pour révéler le soupçon d'un corset. Elle était magnifique, dans le plus excentrique de façon.

« Où penses-tu aller, chéri ? » Elle dit cela avec un large sourire, comme si elle voulait vraiment savoir où j'allais. « Tu es trop jeune pour entrer ici. Même moi, je peux voir ça. »

Elle tapota ses lunettes.

« Je sais. Je viens, » je me suis arrêté. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? « Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un ? »

« Oh ? » Sa voix s'éleva dans un pas de pure excitation et d'intrigue, « Qui ? »

« Le caporal, » je ne pouvais espérer que ma voix ne tremblait pas sur le nom. J'étais sûr qu'il a fait, mais je continuais malgré tout, « Est-il ici ? »

« Oh, chéri, il est là tous les soirs », dit-elle avec un sourire entendu et l'a jeté dans un clin d'œil pour aller avec elle. « Mais je ne peux pas encore te laisser passer. Désolé au sujet de ta chance. »

Elle tapota son bloc-notes, regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis de nouveau à moi, « Ne pensez pas qu'il est là en ce moment, ne. Tu peux être en mesure de le rattraper à la tour de Trost, si tu es assez chanceux. »

« Oh, euh ... Merci. Je vais vérifier, » je balbutie, puis je me retournais. Dès que mon dos était face à elle, je sentais une claque forte sur mon cul. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, enfin remarquer la culture qu'elle avait dans son autre main.

Elle laissa échapper un rire rauque, agitant la fin de la récolte en face de mon visage, « Soo, miel. Tu vas me manquer si tu ne bouges pas ton cul ».

Je suis tombé en arrière et puis me tourna sans un mot, surtout parce que je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée de quoi dire. Mes joues étaient rouges, je suis revenu à mon appartement à un rythme effréné. Étaient ceux du genre de personnes qu'il a traîné avec sur une base quotidienne ? Je ne pouvais pas décider si j'ai été intrigué ou troublé, mais je m'étais installé sur un mélange des deux quand j'ai finalement entré Trost Tour.

* * *

><p>Je scannais l'atrium pour apercevoir tout signe du caporal, mais il était nul part en vue. Il y avait un homme penché sur un verre au bar, ses cheveux courts noirs en désordre. Probablement, quelqu'un qui a eu une nuit agitée. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je n'ai pas été déçu. Pas du tout.<p>

« Hé, gamin ! »

Je me tournai vers la voix trop familière et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le caporal s'est approché de moi à partir du bar, portant un verre dans une main et ce qui semblait être un foulard noir dans l'autre. Son visage avait la même beauté mortelle que ce matin, mais ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant accentués par de l'eye-liner noir, comme ils l'étaient quand je l'ai vu la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient, cependant, ce qui retirait ce que j'avais pensé quand j'étais en sa présence. Ils étaient courts - beaucoup plus courts que lorsque je l'ai vu la veille. C'était toujours la même couleur noir d'encre, mais ils ne descendaient pas bien au-delà de ses yeux et je constatai, avec une pointe de satisfaction, qu'il était affaibli. Si j'avais pensé qu'il était intéressant avant, il était carrément addictif maintenant.

J'ai regardé pendant un long moment avant de le pointer finalement et de laisser échapper : « Vous avez coupé vos cheveux ! »

« Quoi ? » Il a touché sa tête et fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion, « Oh, c'est vrai. Tu m'as vu qu'avec ma perruque ».

« Perruque ? » Je doute, et il a tenu jusqu'à ce que je l'avais présumé était un foulard. Je regardais les brins noirs que j'avais vus sur la tête hier. « Pourquoi portez-vous une perruque ? »

« As-tu toujours voulu être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? » Demanda-t-il, et je me demandai ce qu'il cachaitt. Mais si oui ou non, il cachait quelque chose, j'étais sûr que je pouvais m'identifier.

« Chaque jour, » dis-je avec un petit haussement d'épaule, toujours l'œil sur le foulard. « La portez-vous toujours à The Wall ? »

« Chaque jour, » il m'imita, et un sourire crispa le coin de sa bouche. Je commençais à m'habituer aux petits signes de ses émotions ; je peux les détecter maintenant.

« Écoute, a propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. À propos de l'homme », il regarda autour de nous, et semblait décider que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation. Il attrapa mon épaule et je sentis un courant électrique me parcourir. Je n'eus pas le temps de maudire la façon dont mon corps réagissait face à lui. Il me dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et je le suivis volontairement. « Viens dans ma chambre. Nous devons parler. »

* * *

><p>Enfin fini, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver x) dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.<p>

A la prochaine x)


End file.
